Wallflower
by lovinglovexx
Summary: Violet Parr, an allround wallflower falls in love with jock, Anthony Rydinger. She had came to face the facts that it was never meant to be until…. *Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles.*


_Dedicated to AvatarFreak17 who gave me the idea.._

* * *

She leaned her back against the tree barkl, sitting down on the grassy ground with her head down, pairing up at the lovely boy through her bangs that stood a couple of feet away from her. She sighed before burying her head back into her book while blasting the latest mainstream music in her ear. The lovely boy that she looked at was the jock of her high school, the it boy and basically he had every girl under his spell, even a wallflower, Tony Rydinger. Too afraid to approach him or get his attention, she hid away and avoided him completely, admiring from a distance.

After finishing the last of her sandwich, she quickly made her way to the garbage can, discarding her lunch and making way to her next class; science. As she remembered the class that she had, she groaned - the chemical formulas that came with science had frustrated her and made her mind overflow. Not only did she deal with that, she had to deal with the squealing and blabbing about the young boy when she was paired up in a group. She had been peered up with everyone in the class except for Tony Rydinger and she deeply felt discouraged, believing that it was all her fault. To her, no one wanted to hang out with the raven hair wallflower girl. It was only proven correct when she had been called a freak and creepy which deeply saddened her. All she wanted was someone to be there for her, other than her parents. As science class went on, the last period of the day, she began to copy the notes down and fall into a state of laziness.

Letting out of school, she quickly packed her items and went out the school - avoiding Tony because he had also walked the same path as her to get home. Soon, she felt a bump on her shoulder and she turned her head to glare at whomever it was but she was only face with him, Tony. He smiled at her, "Hi." He said, softly. She smiled back at him.

"I always see you walking down this path but never talked to you, Violet."

"You know my name?" She asked, shocked and stopped. His eyes widened, "I-I- Uh- Uhm. I-I'm not supposed to?" She giggled at his stuttering, "No one really notices me." She shrugged and he nodded, "It's cause your quiet all the time." She pulled a strand of her from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Guess? You know I am." He poked her and laughed, she smiled, "I would expect you to be mean, ya know."

"Why? Is it because I'm popular?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, "Of course. Why else?"

"Cause you're shy." He said and she stuck her tounge out at him. He laughed, "You see, you do have the capability of being outgoing. You just chose not too."

"Oh yeah?" She put her hand on her hips and he laughed, "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." She walked away and he caught up with her, "I really like the fact that you aren't one of those girls chasing me down." She smiled, "I like to avoid you." She confessed and he nodded, "Ah, that explains why I don't see you." She laughed, "Guilty as charged." She looked around and stopped, "This is my house…" She pointed and he nodded, "Well…."

"Yeah, I should go." She turned around and began to make it up her walkway. She tilted her hand back a little to see him flidding with his fingers and she walked slowly, just in case he wanted to say something.

"Violet, wait!" He called out and she turned around, "What?" He slowly walked up to her which made her throw him an impatient look.

"Oh-okay. I-I can do this. Uh-. Do you want- to- uh- go-"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Violet could feel the heat rising on her face and it didn't make it better that it was doing so on his face too. He nodded and quickly looked down, "Yes." She said and his face shot back up, "Wh-Wha-What?"

"Who would ever turn down the wonderful offer of a date with Tony Rydinger?" She said with innocence and he laughed, giving her a big hug, "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes." She said and he pulled away, "Yes? Oh my gosh. She said, yes. I can't wait. When?"

"You're the one who said asked me." She giggled, throwing her hand over her mouth. He nodded, "Oh, yeah. Right. Hmm. Let's see." She watched as he thought and she couldn't help but smile at his silliness, "So..Olive Gardens at 6? Friday?"

"Hmm. Pasta. Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" She began to tease him but automatically regret it when he jumped into action, "No. No, no, no. Please don't."

"I was only kidding." She said and he shook his head, "You're an evil little one, aren't you?" She laughed before walking away, "It's a date." She called out before heading inside her house. He nodded to himself, whispering underneath his breath, "I got a date with the wallflower. Awesome." She watched as he fist punched the air before scurrying off and she couldn't help but lean her back against the door while sighing, "I got a date with Flynn Rydinger."

"Oh, I've got to tell Dad." A voice said her she jumped up, "Dash, don't you dare!" She screamed.

**- After The Date -**

"I had a nice time, Tony." Violet said, as her parents waited outside for her. He smiled, "Me too." She nodded while his face turned red, "Violet?"

"Yeah?" She said and he smiled, "Uhm. I-I-I don't know if I'm supo-supposed to do this." He looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss. Her face lit up into a bright red, shock but warmth spreading through her body. The enjoyment that lit up on his face would've gave a start of a term called puppy love and she nodded, "It's okay." She squeaked and he gave her a tight hug.. He pulled away and smiled, "Be my girlfriend?" He asked and she coughed, "Girlfriend? Me? Violet?"

"You don't want to be?" His eyes widened and she shook her head, "No. I mean, I want to. I mean, well yeah." She said, nervously.

"We don't have all day!" Dash called out and she turned around, "Shut up, brat!" She faced Tony one more time before he embraced her with a kiss.


End file.
